skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sue
Sue 'is one of the main characters of ''Skylanders: Heroes, serving as the Elite Master of the Magic element. She serves as Daniel's second-in-command and love interest. Appearance Sue appears as a Caucasian female in her mid-teens. She has long purple hair that matches the color of her shirt and shoes. She also wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. The blue jeans she wears are ripped purposely, looking more like shorts. She also sports a black hairband and belt, along with a small chain attached to her jeans. Her most notable feature is her hourglass figure. Personality Sue is a tomboy and a talented rockstar. She is shown to be very social and outgoing, often hanging out with her friends and attending many different events and on-goings. Her artistic abilities are seen a lot, with most of her hobbies including rocking out or sketching. She takes her powers pretty seriously, and absolutely despises anything and everything evil. Relationships Allies 'Wordsworth '- Wordsworth serves as an older brother figure to Sue. She is very close with him, as they work with each other in his father's music store. They attempt to combine styles, though this never seems to work. Whenever Sue feels down, she can count on him to be there to lift her mood, except when she is particularly furious, in which case he chooses to just let her be. 'Brad '- Sue has a lot of respect for Brad, and although they don't directly interact with each other much, she still feels he is a valued member of the team and just a great person overall. '''Yurei - Similar to her relationship with Wordsworth, Yurei serves as somewhat of a younger brother figure to Sue. She always makes sure to give him his space whenever he needs it, or just to stay on the emo's good side. Miles - The two get along really well, but Miles doesn't seem to understand that Sue isn't the type of chick to make a fool out of. Whenever the latter pulls a prank on her, she tends to become quite annoyed, and even aggressive. However, she only seems to take her rage out on Wordsworth, much to Miles's delight. Summer - Summer is one of Sue's best friends as well as her "relationship expert". Sue often looks for her for guidance on how to make her relationship with Daniel work, she must then return the favor by hooking Summer up with Wordsworth. Mike - The two don't seem to interact much often, but they are still good friends. Clay - Clay and Sue have been friends since childhood (even before she met Wordsworth and Daniel) and the two are often seen trying to (as Clay would say) "Spread peace and love through the power of music." Even though Sue isn't exactly the all peace-loving type of girl, she still respects the guy's beliefs. Although, she highly questions his choice of music. Ricky - Sue has mixed opinions on Ricky, mainly due to personal reasons and how he treats Wordsworth. She mainly hangs out with him in order to stay on Summer's good side. Draco - Sue's long-lost cousin, who will make his official debut near the end of the first book. Enemies Kaos - While Sue believes that Kaos can be a serious threat, she often finds it hard to take him seriously. Still though, she knows not to let her guard down when facing him. Lord Pale - To be added. Love Interest Daniel - Sue is great friends with Daniel, and the two get along very well. She also seems to care for his safety and well-being more than any other member of the team. Both of them are eventually shown to have feelings for each other, although they don't directly admit it. Out of all the main characters, Sue is concerned for Daniel's disease and constantly uses her magic to slow down the infection. Gallery coming_soon__4_by_bctheboss-d92i120.jpg|Sue alongside Spyro, Wrecking Ball, Ninjini, Pop Fizz, and Hoot Loop in the fourth teaser poster. Trivia *It is currently unknown what her true hair color is. However, her eyebrows are black so that is a possibility. *In later designs, Sue's belt buckle will be modified to resemble the Magic symbol. **She will also have an hourglass figure to her body as opposed to some of her previous concept arts. *She will be the only female Elite Master until the second book. *Apparently, Sue smells like strawberries according to the other characters. **This will be referenced numerous times. Especially in a future episode, where Flynn will tell Sue, "You smell like Tessa's hair." *According to Miles, Sue actually attempted to murder Wordsworth once. What exactly Wordsworth did to make Sue that mad is currently unknown. **However, knowing how Miles is, it is very likely that Sue simply (albeit inadvertently) caused Wordsworth to have a near-death experience and Miles just remembers the incident incorrectly. This will remain a mystery until BC decides to shed some light on the subject. *Although they are not related in any way, Sue often refers to Wordsworth as her "brother" rather than just her "friend", indicating that the two share a strong bond. *Sue was originally going to wear boots, but they were later changed to regular shoes. Category:BCtheBoss Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Portal Masters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Protected Pages Category:RayClaus